1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic circuit package including a semiconductor electronic circuit, and in particular, to an electronic circuit package having a plurality of different electronic modules integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the miniaturization and high integration of portable terminals, there is a demand for the miniaturization of elements for the portable terminals. To meet the demand, elements of various package types have been developed. Among those types, a three-dimensional (3D) System in Package (SiP) type is most widely used.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic circuit package 100. The conventional electronic circuit package 100 includes a board 110, a chip set 120 formed on the board 110, and a multi-chip package 130 formed on the chip set 120. The multi-chip package 130 is usually of a Package on Package (POP) type.
However, elements of the 3D SiP type degrade due to the interference of radio-frequency signals, and signal integrity is not ensured. Moreover, a communication module for processing radio-frequency mixed signals experiences error in transmission and reception of a signal due to interference at a transmitter and a receiver.